The disclosure generally relates to a video playback system and, more particularly, to the video playback system for enhancing drama effect and related computer program products.
Movie theaters are typically provided with video and audio playback systems having superior quality, and thus are the traditional choice of watching movies. As the advances of the development of multimedia applications, more and more people choose to install a home theater system with great audio and video performance at home, instead of going to the movie theaters for watching movies.
No matter the audiences choose to watch movies in the movie theaters or choose to watch videos at home by using the home theater system, the movie producer or the director can only rely on the pre-installed screen and audio system to playback the movie and create drama effects. Therefore, in the traditional video playback systems, only very limited tools are available for the movie producer or the director to deliver drama effect. Apparently, it is difficult for the movie producer or the director to create more diversified drama effects through the existing video playback systems, and it is thus difficult for the movie industry to provide the audiences with more rich and more different experience in watching videos.